


It's a letter from me to you

by kpOpChaNg



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, i love changjin, implied minchansung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpOpChaNg/pseuds/kpOpChaNg
Summary: like the saying goes "distance makes the heart grow fonder". changbin and hyunjin are just two people in love counting down the days until they can reunite.orhyunjin goes abroad for an internship and they write to each other. and i as the author allow us to have a little peak at some of those letters.kinda like a spinoff to STAY
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	It's a letter from me to you

**Author's Note:**

> i hadn't even thought about this but Raiken put the idea in my head so here we go. still trying to spread my changjin agenda don't mind me.  
> this is a little spin off of my changjin fic called "STAY". hehe  
> once again spelling and grammar mistakes will make some cameos.  
> also sorry if there are some season inaccuracies...i tried to be generic but when i was looking for korean season months (did this make sense eye-) i realised i made mistakes....pls dont shoot.
> 
> The fic has been edited. I will not be including the ex skz member in my fics again.

💌💌💌

**JANUARY**

_Hi hyung,_

_Did you spray perfume in the your letter? Your Jo Malone Rose and White Musk Absolu one? You wouldn't even let me touch that because you kept saying it was expensive!! ~~Completely unfair that I was not even allowed to breathe in it's direction but you just sprayed it all over this letter.~~ Wait hyung did you spray it so, I can remember you?? You are so cute hyung!!!_

_Anyways I am settling in quite well I think..? Everyone has been quite nice surprisingly and have been understanding of my English. But trying to study English and keep up to date with the internship is so exhausting. Not to mention how horrible the weather is right now. It's so cold! I don't think winters in Korea have ever been this ugly. The cold might be on the same level though. Speaking of weather, Innie texted me saying that you didn't seem very well during the last group meal. Hope you are taking care of yourself!! I hope you have been eating and resting like you promised me. Keep warm and wrapped up hyung. I don't think my heart could take it if you were to get ill. Also, don't forget to turn on the heater because I know how much you hate the cold._

_Oh, I've met some fellow Koreans here!! They have been absolutely amazing and are always ready to help me when I struggle. I think I would be having quite a hard time if they weren't here if I have to be honest. They are also on the internship programme but have obviously adapted much faster than me D: But don't worry too much hyung, I am getting there._

_I am also sending some photos I took during one of my trips here. I thought you would like it. Next time I return to those places again, I hope us two will be together. That's actually the reason why I am sending this letter a bit late. I wanted to develop the photos but I was so busy because of the project I told you when we talked on the phone._

_I miss you so much hyung! But we have our face time date in two days time so, I am happy that I will get to see you soon. Remember to take care of yourself. And please don't worry too much about me. I am going to be fine._

_I love you so much hyung. Give my love to our families and the boys as well. I miss them all. And give Kkami kisses from me!_

_Love,_

_Your Jinnie._

**FEBRUARY**

_Hey love,_

_Hope your internship is going well. Missing your warmth so much. Maybe your nagging as well because it's so weird not hearing you complain about me not being responsible and how I will pass out one day. Have you been eating and sleeping well yourself? I noticed you haven't been looking too well when we face time. Please don't neglect your health ( ~~that's mine and Channie hyung's jobs)~~. Minho hyung told me yesterday he came home to find hyung almost fall down and crack his head open. He then proceeded to tell me that he kicked hyung out of his home studio and locked it so he wouldn't be able to enter again. He also then told me that Seungie and I are NOT allowed to let hyung in the actual studio either. If we do he will apparently invert our kneecaps!!! What does he mean by inverting our kneecaps?!! _

_I am glad you liked the scarf and the beanie. When I saw them I thought of you immediately. I kept thinking about how cute you would look and I was right!! Rest assured that's my current wallpaper._

_Give our thanks to Wooyoung and San for the lavender tea. Everyone seems to have been enjoying them. I am surprisingly loving it as well and we both know how much of a coffee addict I am. I am glad you have some amazing friends there. It makes my heart at ease knowing that you have really nice people to rely on should you ever need help. But don't forget I am only a call away my love. I will always be here for you I hope you know that. I am counting down the days until we can finally be together again._

_Take good care of yourself Jinnie. My love to your friends as well (tell them I said thank you for looking after you). I love you so much._

_Love,_

_Yours Binnie._

**MARCH**

_Hi hyung,_

_Thank you so much for the birthday gift!! I can't believe you still managed to surprise me for my birthday even when you are half way across the world. I love it so much!!! But how did you know I had been eyeing this for so long?? Also, you won't believe it but the boys sent me a birthday present and a letter too (but it looks very expensive...hope they didn't spend too much money). And I love it as well!! I love our friends so much. Please when you have the weekly group date give them all a kiss and a hug from me (you better hyung!!). You know I thought spending my first birthday away from you guys would be so horrible but it wasn't that bad. I think the little birthday surprise Sannie and the guys threw for me helped.They are so nice! Also, my parents called me (extremely early in the morning mind you) but it was nice to just talk to them. My mum crying almost made me cry though. Ahh, please give my thanks to your family as well for the birthday wish._

_Sorry, we had to cancel our face time and call dates recently. I have been so busy with the newest project and some of the people we have been working with are...well let's just say not very pleasant. I promise to call you very soon (will probably have already called you several times by the time you get this letter actually). And I am so excited to be coming home next week. Even though it's just for two weeks it means so much to be able to see you all, especially you. I cannot wait to have you in my arms (I don't think I will be letting you very easily)._

_Hope you are taking care of yourself hyung. Thank God, I asked Minho hyung to check up on you every day. Oh I am sending you some more lavender tea since you said the pack I sent last time was going to run out soon._

_I miss you and I love you to the infinity and beyond._

_Love,_

_Yours Jinnie._

**APRIL**

**Jinnie are you all packed??**

**_Hyunnggg I am. You are worrying too much about nothing._ **

**I just want to be sure you have everything and won't have to worry tomorrow morning.**

_**Hehe thank you hyung. Don't worry everything is set.** _

_**I cannot wait to finally have you in my arms!!** _

**I don't think I will be letting you go for a while.**

_**You better not!! Go to sleep now hyung. It's so late there.** _

**In a while. Are you busy right now?**

_**Hmmm...nope. Did you want to call now?** _

**Yes...is that okay with you?**

_**Of course hyung!!** _

**❤️❤️❤️**

**Text me when you land Jinnie!!**

_**I will hyung. Get home safe. I already miss you so much.** _

**Me too! Can't believe two weeks flew by so fast....**

_**I knowww!! I miss you being in my arms already and waking up next to you.** _

**It's going to take some time to get used to waking up alone now again.**

_**I know. Hyung, I am boarding now so, I will text you once I land.** _

**Okay....take care love. I miss you so much already....**

**_Awww baby...I miss your beautiful face already too!!!_ **

**I love you lots. Have a safe flight Jinnie.**

_**And I love you lots too hyung. Thank you hyung. Remember to get some sleep once you get home.** _

**MAY**

_Hi hyung,_

_I miss you so much. It's been quite difficult knowing that when I come back home you aren't there. I don't think I have recovered from my trip back home even though it's almost been a month. Thank you for the snacks (you sent all my favourites as well!!). You didn't have to hyung (don't spend too much money on me), I can just find them at Korean shops here but thank you. The parcel and your letter got to me right on time. I've been having a hard time (think I am really homesick) but the snacks and the letter made me feel so much better. But don't worry hyung I will be fine. I promise so, don't let your pretty little head get filled with silly thoughts._

_Oh, Eric, Kevin and Jacob are coming to Korea for a week (you remember me telling you about them right?). I am going to send some of those cookies you liked when I came back (Johnny says they taste very good with the lavender tea so give it a try)._

_Minnie said you lost a bet against Lix and now you have to treat the maknae line for an entire month ( ~~hyung why do you place bets you know you can't win)~~. My poor baby. Have fun with that hyung! :D_

_Also, thank you for doing God's work and sending me Kkami's photos. Hope he hasn't been a naughty boy (he could never do any wrong but formalities you know). My dad said you decided to take care of him whilst they go away for their little trip. Thank you hyung. It means a lot and my heart is at peace knowing my baby is in safe hands (Channie hyung offered to look after him he can't even take care of himself!?!!). But I am so sad I can't be there to see my little baby with my ~~big~~ little baby. You two are so cute...uwu. _

_Take care hyung. I love you so much._

_Love,_

_Yours Jinnie._

**JUNE**

_Hey love,_

_Sorry this letter is a little overdue but it's a good thing we have been talking on the phone frequently. But the songs are done and we are finally free! I have never been so happy to be away from the studio. The boys threw a little congratulatory party for us today and it was fun but I really missed you there. The boys did too ( ~~but I missed you more~~ ). I found one of Kkami's chew toy when I was cleaning up the bedroom yesterday and I really miss him too. I might go and dognap him from you parents (but this time I will keep him for a little longer ~~since he reminds me of you~~ ). _

_Tell Wooyoung that I am glad he liked the hoodie and that it was no trouble at all (it's the least I can do for them for always taking care of you). I am also sending you those shirts you asked for last time (idk why you like those hideous designs and I don't think I will ever understand honestly)._

_I am really happy that you are enjoying your internship there Jinnie. I know how much you have always wanted to do a programme like this and now you have. I am so proud of you love. I am so lucky to call you mine. It's half way through the year and we will be together very soon so, keep going love._

_Love,_

_Yours Binnie._

**JULY**

_Hi hyung,_

_By the time you get this letter it will almost be time for me to come home for the summer!! I can't wait to see you all again. This time some of the guys here are also coming with me. It would be nice if we all got together at least once (maybe once the internship is over and we are all home). It must be getting quite warm there so, please make sure to stay hydrated and eat lots of food hyung. Please also make sure Channie hyung does the same too when you guys are in the studio (Minho hyung is saying he is suffering from premature ageing apparently). I would like to see all three of my beloved hyungs intact and healthy when I return._

_Internship is going well so far (although one of our new superior is an asshole). I am so glad that I got this opportunity. Thank you for always encouraging me hyung. Don't tell my parents but you are my #1 supporter. I can't believe I was so scared when I first got the letter...because you know I thought it would mean the end of our relationship...I was so stupid. You support means the world to me hyung and one day I would love to bring you to this place._

_And I hope you know that I too will always be here with you right? I know I am always nagging at you to eat or sleep but I want you to be healthy. I love you so much and every day I am always thinking of you. Can't wait to be reunited again._

_Love,_

_Yours Jinnie._

**AUGUST**

**Jinnie are you packed and ready my love?**

_**Checked everything five times hyung because I am so excited!!** _

_**I will finally have you in my arms once again! This time for a whole month!!!** _

_**I get to celebrate your birthday with you as well. That's a blessing in itself.** _

**I am so excited as well!! It's been forever since I saw your face.**

**Face timing doesn't count because I can't physically touch you :3**

**And...you will be the best birthday gift.**

_**You are so cute hyung....it's not good for my heart.** _

_**I want to give you smooches on your cute little face.** _

**Mayhaps you will be able to spare me some kisses when we see each other...**

_**Oh I have plenty of kisses to spare. You might end up getting sick of them.** _

**Never! I could never!!**

_**That's good to know because you will have plenty of kisses for a whole month.** _

**I love you so much. I wanna keep talking but you need to sleep now love.**

**We will have all the time to talk once you get back home.**

_**Okay. See you soon hyung. I love you so much too.** _

_**Send me a cute pic please. To help me sleep better.** _

_**Even better if you are blowing me a gn kiss.** _

**[ Photo ]**

_**Shit. I'm [ Rest ].** _

** SEPTEMBER **

_Hey love,_

_Hope your new semester is going smoothly. You have been sounding really tired during our calls so, I am a little worried about you. Even though your friends have reassured me that you are fine I still can't help but worry. Please do take care of yourself love (I think I kinda know how you feel when you keep reminding me take care of myself...haha)._

_You are almost there my love. You have been working so hard. Your dream is almost at your hands. Just a few more months and you will finally be done and dusted and ready to show the world what you are made of._

_The weather has been so nice recently and it made me miss those picnic dates we used to go on. I was actually looking through those photos yesterday. I think the boys know that I am missing our picnic dates because they have planned the next weekly group date as a picnic. Speaking of the boys, I don't know what type of fashion advice you have been Innie but he is starting to wear those hideous shirts that you like. Please, stop corrupting our maknae!!!_

_I have sent two bottles of the sunscreen you asked because I know how fast you will go through one bottle. Maybe also some other surprises (I know I am amazing.)_

_Anyway take care of yourself my love. I can't wait to see you soon!!_

_I love you._

_Love,_

_Yous Binnie._

** OCTOBER **

_Hi hyung,_

_Happy Halloween! I know we don't celebrate it but it never hurts to get into the festive mood right? There is actually a company costume party next week and I really don't wanna go (things we have to do for capitalism). I haven't really decided what to go as but Kevin says I should go as The Joker....buuuut we shall see._

_The tracks you sent sound so amazing hyung!!! The lyrics are so beautiful and the vibe is just ughh perfect. 3RACHA world domination!!! And I am so proud of Minnie for accepting to do a little cameo in the song. His voice really suits that song. I have nothing bad to say about the songs. I played it to the guys here and they are in love. Jongho sang a little bit of Minnie's part and omg he is amazing! All of my friends are super talented!! Maybe when we return back he could do a little cover with Minnie._

_And I cannot believe you sent a flower bouquet through one of those online flower shops!! You are too cute!! The flowers are still alive don't worry. I am just so in love with you._

_Wooyoung is sending you some new flower tea blends. Still finding it hard to believe he has gotten you hooked on tea when I failed every time (this is Hyunjinphobia I'm telling you). Even harder to believe is that you two have become such good friends and not even met yet. He also said to thank you for the ginseng shots._

_Miss you so much hyung._

_Love,_

_Yours Jinnie._

**NOVEMBER**

_Hey love,_

_I checked the weather there and it's been getting quite cold there so, remember to stay wrapped up. I can't believe an entire year has passed by and you will be home with me next month. I will get to wake up next to you, hold you, kiss you....just be there with you in person. I have been counting down so much (why can't time pass faster!?!). I have so much to say but I will just keep it for when we meet._

_Just know that I am extremely proud of everything you have achieved and will achieve in the future. You will do amazing things and do not ever doubt yourself my love. I am so grateful to have you as my other half. You complete me so much that sometimes it scares me when I realise how deeply in love I am with you. I have never regretted a single moment with you because each of them hold a precious place in my heart. You are so beautiful in and out and I just want you to know that. My love; my Jinnie, I am so happy that you are finally soaring through the sky like you are meant to. Well done Jinnie._

_I am yours forever and ever. Remember that Jinnie. I love you so much. Cannot wait to be in your arms._

_Love,_

_Yours Binnie._

**DECEMBER**

_Hi hyung,_

_By the time you get this letter, I will already be back home but I wanted to write you a letter one more time before we reunite. Hyung, you complete me just as much I complete you. You should know that I too am deeply in love with you. I would conquer the universe for you because you deserve nothing but the best. You are such an amazing person that sometimes I wonder how in the world did I get so luck to call you mine. I am so thankful for everything you do for me. You are always by my side and I hope you will be beside me for eternity. I too have a lot to say but I will save them for when I see you._

_I too am proud of everything you have achieved and you continue to make me proud every second. I don't think you realise hyung just how amazing you are. And I get to be the one who looks after your heart? It's an euphoric feeling I will never tired of. I will treasure your heart for as long as you will let me hyung._

_Thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for being mine. I too am yours forever. I love you so much._

_Thank you for everything._

_Love,_

_Yours Jinnie._

❤️❤️❤️

**Can't wait to see you my love. I have been waiting for this day for so long.**

_**Me too hyung. I am finally coming home to you.** _

_**I cannot wait to have you back in my arms.** _

_**I love you hyung. See you soon.** _

**And I love you. See you soon.**

**💌💌💌**

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> hope it wasn't disappointing...  
> once again Levanter AOTY. Go stream it lads. And vote. We need to get that second win.


End file.
